


【Thesewt】禮物

by LadyLinda



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLinda/pseuds/LadyLinda
Summary: 西瑟對於自己送給弟弟的禮物感到不太自信，認為紐特並不喜歡他準備的禮物。然而事實並非如此。
Relationships: Newt Scamander & Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 1





	【Thesewt】禮物

**Author's Note:**

> 18 Sep 2020 搬運自自家BLOG

西瑟．斯卡曼德從來沒那麼失望過。他手中包裝精美的盒子裡裝著一件新大衣，這可是他挑了足足一個星期精挑細選的一份禮物——主要還是因為他時在花了太多的時間在鐵灰與丈青兩種顏色中猶豫。  
  
然而這個他打算送給寶貝弟弟的生日禮物此刻顯得非常多餘。  


紐特身穿著斯卡曼德夫人送的孔雀藍色大衣，它看起來非常漂亮，剪裁貼合身形，顏色飽滿明亮更顯得服裝的新主人格外有精神。

這顏色真適合他，西瑟心想。有點孩子氣又帶著一分獨特的氣質，他們的媽媽終究還是比較了解她的孩子。  


  


西瑟低頭瞥了瞥手中的物品，他最後挑了鐵灰色。死氣沉沉，跟倫敦的天氣很像。比起紐特，這更像是西瑟平時會穿的顏色。他又再一次的用自己的角度去理解紐特了，這是他一直想改掉的壞習慣。就像他希望弟弟在魔法部工作，他甚至希望這個成天追著動物跑的麻煩製造機不要到處亂跑，因為他認為那對紐特比較好，因為他認為這樣比較安全。可是這些都不是紐特所嚮往的生活方式，他知道，但他卻很自私的想把弟弟綁在身邊。

對，他很自私。

「穿起來很舒服，」紐特大幅度的擺動身體，然後彎著腰，雙手撐著膝蓋蹲了下來，「延展度也很夠，動作不會太過拘束，我想我可以穿著它去——不，我是說，謝謝媽媽。」

斯卡曼德夫人假裝生氣的插腰，但滿臉止不住的笑意，「你看起來真好看。」她上前寵溺的捏了捏小兒子的臉頰，斯卡曼德先生更是親自為他拉挺了方才因為大動作而稍微位移了的大衣肩線。「瞧瞧你，都那麼大了還把衣服穿得一團亂，」女人輕揮魔杖替紐特領口的領結重新綁好，她滿意的看著眼前貌似看著她但其實眼神正逐漸分心地看著不知什麼時候又跑出來的小木精緩緩爬入新大衣口袋的遷徙動作的青年，見到皮奇似乎躺的挺舒服的，紐特沉迷地露出笑容來。這可把斯卡曼德夫人逗樂了，她笑著拿出手帕擦拭眼淚，不禁感嘆：「真可愛。」

是啊，真可愛。他這個明明早已成年卻處處不按牌理出牌的弟弟真的挺可愛的，尤其搭上那件大衣。修身剪裁顯得他四肢修長的弟弟帶有一種說不出的美感。西瑟過了好一會兒才發現一家人早已移動到餐廳準備用餐，而他所站的客廳甚至早已被關燈。移動腳步前才想起他手中這個還沒送出的禮物——而其他三人正同時看著他。

「喔我真糊塗，」斯卡曼德夫人大力地拍了手心，「你也準備了禮物不是嗎？」

西瑟欲言又止，本想把這份禮物當成莉塔託他送的，卻又在眼角瞥見了沙發上那一盒貼著雷斯壯署名的禮盒後才驚覺他已經沒有時間想其他合理的理由了。

紐特並沒有看著他，正專心的折著他那件剛得到的藍色大衣。皮奇迅速的從口袋裡逃出來，焦慮的站在紐特的肩膀上。

「讓我們看看你為你兄弟準備了什麼禮物，西瑟。」斯卡曼德先生催促道。

於是這件灰色的大衣展示在了眾人面前，西瑟在空氣的沉默中感到加倍的壓力。首先接收到的是母親複雜又帶有責備的眼神，「你該先跟我說一聲，」她緩緩的說道，「那我可以改送襪子，剛好可以跟你爸爸送的靴子成一對。」西瑟對此點了點頭苦笑回應著。

「沒有問題，我都很喜歡，」紐特終於反應過來這種感覺名為尷尬，但他一點都不在乎是不是收到了類似的禮物。「我……可以替換著穿。」他禮貌的試穿了一下兄長送的大衣，然後迅速的又將之脫了下來披放在椅背上。好極了，他顯然比較喜歡媽媽送的那一件。西瑟一點也不覺得訝異。

晚餐時間可以說是過得相當愉快，畢竟沒多少父母會厭惡與久違團聚的孩子難得的相處的時光。大家都喝了點酒，紐特後來又開始心不在焉地注視著時鐘。「好吧，你快去照顧你的小動物吧。」終於在紐特差不多第七次望向牆壁上的時鐘後，斯卡曼德夫人好氣又好笑的宣布了他的自由。

「我去幫你。」西瑟跟著站了起來。紐特奇怪的轉頭看著哥哥，然後把這句提議當成什麼笑話般，低頭笑而不語，但西瑟一點也不是在開玩笑，「不，我是認真的，我可以幫忙。」

紐特瞬間收起了笑容。他專注的看著披在椅背上的鐵灰色大衣，彷彿要細數著末端的每一個線條。直到皮奇險些從他的肩膀滑落才回神似的斜著頭看向西瑟，「謝謝，但真的不需要。」隨後便小跑步上了樓。

晚餐過後鬱悶的西瑟拿起了擺在茶几上的書本隨意的翻閱，而非常不湊巧的這是一本食譜。他只能重複看著圖片那個打蛋的動作發呆，然後他聽到樓上傳出了聲巨響。

「別把我的房子給拆了！」斯卡曼德夫人對著樓梯大喊，轉頭看了看坐在沙發上的大兒子，不禁搖頭，「你怎麼這麼遲鈍？」正當西瑟還一頭霧水，或根本上來說他其實一半的精神還神遊在那本他一點興趣都沒有的食譜上，她繼續說道，「你真該一起進去他的皮箱裡。」

「但是他拒絕了，記得嗎？」西瑟將食譜闔上，煩躁地回應，「他說他不需要。」他下意識地看向擺在原處的那件鐵灰色大衣，其他禮物皆被弟弟順手帶回房間裡去了，唯獨他的禮物被留在原地。

他不需要。

西瑟站了起來，然後發現食譜還可笑的拿在手裡，他僵硬地將它交還給了母親後決定乾脆上樓睡覺。他記得紐特小時候應該算是跟他挺親近的(吧)，但隨著年齡的增長，他開始覺得兩人之間相處氛圍有著巨大的改變。但他從來都不覺得紐特會這麼明顯的排斥他。每當他送出禮物，紐特總會特別珍惜這些物品。然而那件大衣現在還披在椅背上。

「你以為他要怎麼說，」女人無奈的翻了個白眼，「『喔，當然，非常歡迎，快進來跟一大半你當初禁止我接觸的大型怪獸們一起玩吧！』梅林啊，你要他這樣回你嗎？」西瑟交叉雙臂，皺眉回想起紐特第一次跟他分享他的新朋友時的景象。

「他是期望著你的陪伴的，西瑟，」見兒子似乎還沒頓悟，她繼續說下去，「他要是那麼不願意，一開始就會拒絕了，不會在那邊等了那麼久，你真的很誇張！」他被說服了，儘管有一半時間好像是被訓話著的。

當他快步往階梯移動時，那件灰色的大衣出現在眼前阻擋了他的去路。「他也許並不喜歡這個禮物，」西瑟有些洩氣的回頭看向他的父母，「他不像試穿妳送他的那件時那麼興奮，你們記得他剛才的表情，那明顯的差異，而且他……」他把它遺留在原地。

斯卡曼德夫人走向前，強硬地將大衣擠進了西瑟的懷中，另一隻手則是輕柔的撥了撥他的瀏海，「相信我，」然後露出了溫暖的微笑，說道——「他愛死這件大衣了。」

＊

當紐特好不容易將玻璃獸塞回皮箱後才發現西瑟站在門口貌似好一陣子了，他頓了一下才從地板上爬起來。他並沒有開口問兄長找他有什麼事情，他只是揮舞著魔杖整理了一下亂七八糟的環境。

「也許我得認識一下那個把這裡弄得一團亂的小傢伙，」西瑟說，「明天下午如何？抱歉我答應媽媽不可以錯過她嘗試的新料理。」

紐特原本緊盯著西瑟身後掉落在矮桌上花瓣的視線終於回到了眼前男人的身上，這讓西瑟清楚的看見了弟弟遲疑的眼神中閃過了一絲期待。紐特幾乎在那麼一瞬間抿嘴笑了，但他馬上以乾咳掩飾了一切，「我想我要先確認一下我的行程表。」他回應道。

西瑟覺得他很久沒有跟紐特好好說話了。以前他總喜歡跟紐特分享他曾經經歷了些什麼，他不知年幼的紐特是否有真的聽進去所有的故事，而成年後的紐特則比起聊天更喜歡自己做研究。所以，是的，西瑟忽然驚覺約定好隔天參觀弟弟的工作空間之後他再也找不到其他話題可說了。他嚥了嚥口水，猛然想起手中的大衣。

「你忘了你的禮物。」他下意識地想抱抱紐特，卻始終遲疑此刻是否洽當，最終雙手藤在了半空中手足無措。尷尬的是，紐特也注意到了他的動作。接過的大衣隔在兩人之間，西瑟苦笑著，他同樣不知道紐特是否喜歡他的擁抱。直到他看見了對方撇開了頭，微微張開了沒有拿任何東西的左手。

他緊緊抱住了紐特。在感受到對方也給予回抱後，欣慰又安心的微笑著。

「我喜歡你送的禮物。」紐特輕輕地說，「它讓我想起——」

「想起什麼？」西瑟在對方同頓三秒還未開口後決定直接提問。

「你。」紐特答道。

西瑟察覺紐特此時並沒有像以往一樣很快地從他的擁抱中掙脫。也許是現在的氣氛過於溫馨，又或著是想掩飾說出這些話的害羞。而西瑟怎麼想都覺得是後者。於是他決定展現出他的善解人意，「我也以為你討厭我抱你。」他主動結束了擁抱。

「我並不討厭。」紐特反駁道，「事實上我認為頻率太高了，西瑟，我已經不是小孩子了。」

西瑟又將大衣接了回來，快步走了起來。「會想起我是因為它很像我會穿的衣服，是嗎？」紐特不解的看著開始在房間裡繞圈而心情看起來非常不錯的哥哥，意識到這是個問句後，倉促地、直覺地點了點頭。

也許他要重新適應紐特對待他的態度。並不是厭惡，西瑟鬆了一口氣，他這個不善表達的弟弟某方面來講也許比他想像的更要來的喜歡他。

「我沒辦法隨時跟在你身旁，」西瑟終於停下了腳步，盯著手中的大衣那麼一大陣子後再次將它遞了回去，「穿上它，紐特，想像我時常在你身旁。」見紐特似乎有些詫異的模樣，西瑟更是伸出手親手將大衣交到弟弟手中，然後緊握不放，「或著你可以想像，穿著它就像被我抱著一樣。」

西瑟．斯卡曼德跟他新買的鐵灰色大衣被趕出了弟弟的房間，此時的他還在思考隔天的約定是否依然照舊。

**Author's Note:**

> 我真的很掙扎哥哥到底要用西瑟還是忒修斯的翻譯XD


End file.
